Zane
Biography Coming soon Powers and abilities Skinwalker Physiology: In some Native American legends, a skinwalker is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into any animal he or she desires, though they first must be wearing the pelt or carrying around a piece of the animal, like a claw, bone, or fang, to be able to transform. Similar lore can be found in cultures throughout the world and is often referred to as shapeshifting. As far as Zane knows, he's inherited the skinwalker gene from his Cherokee bloodline on his mothers side Shamanism: Even before going into what a shaman is and does, one has to understand shamanistic worldview, which is based on the premise that the visible world is pervaded by invisible forces and/or spirits which affect the lives of the living, the elements and nature in general. Thus everything/anything either has or has potential to gain awareness and/or consciousness. Secondly, there are several levels of existence, worlds of the mortals being one of them. Others include the Underworld, where the dead go, and the Upperworld, where great spirits/gods live. A shaman is someone who has both ability and training/knowledge to both perceive the spirits and their effects and how to contact and manipulate them, either by bargaining, tricking, or forcing them to abide by the shaman's will. Thus the users main ability is how to contact the spirits and how to send their spirits outside to roam the world or enter other levels of existence. By manipulating the spirit-world, shamans can direct the spirits use of their abilities and powers for their behalf in a vast variety of ways. In fact, there isn't much that a skilled shaman with patience and right contacts in the spirit world can't do, as long as they are willing to pay the price. Most of these powers were taught to Zane when his grandmother was alive, and even a little bit after when she passed a way on the account that she became one of his spirit guides. Longevity: Skinwalkers can live much longer than some other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 145 is said to be young and 600 is said to be just over halfway to being elderly Enhanced senses: In human form, Zane smells far better than a human, even more so depending on the particular animal he's channeling. Using this ability, he can tell if he is being tailed by someone from a great distance. Likes *'Ice Cream: ' Chocolate *'Car:' Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Hard Rock Edition *'Country:' Greece *'Name:' Orion(Male) Rose (Female) *'Movie: ' The DUFF (This years fave) *'Song:' Fade ft. DWB - One reason *'Music Genre:' Doesnt matter *'State:' Alaska *'City:' Chernobyl *'Colour: Orange'' *'Animal: Cougar *'''Dog: Pit Bull *'Cat:' Any *'Item of clothing:' Shirts. He has a lot with cool designs, mostly wildlife. *'Food:' Spaghetti with garlic butter, bacon and prawns *'Drink:' Purple Rain *'Restaurant:' Il Meh? *'Quote from a Movie:' - "I see dead people" -The Sixth Sense"I see dead people." *'Shop/Store:' New Awakening (For spell supplies ect. Plus they have on online store) *'Holiday/Festival: '''Halloween *'Season: ' Fall *'Accent: British *'''Eye Colour: Blue *'Hair Colour: ' Blond *'TV Show: ' Game of thrones *'Video Game:' The Wolf Among Us *'Hobby:' Painting and Drawing *'Fruit:' Watermelon *'Vegetable:' Potato *'Element:' Earth *'Actor:' Kevin James *'Actress:' Melissa McCarthy